Fruit juices and various types of beverages are available in square cardboard type boxes, either in 250 milliliter or 200 milliliter sizes, some of which are known as Tetra-packs.TM.. The packages often comprise an exterior plastic coating and an interior aluminum coating and are wrapped in a plastic covering. Promotional material or advertising is generally printed on the outside of the packages. When a company marketing such packages requires a change in the advertisement, the design of the package has to be changed. This is a rather costly undertaking since it requires the entire package to be reprinted, especially where the packages comprise an exterior plastic coating and an interior aluminum coating as described above. It is desirable that an inexpensive way of changing the printing on the packaging be made possible. In order to accommodate this requirement coupons which are normally made from cardboard are placed over the packages within the plastic covering, thus providing a means for adding promotional advertising items to the packaging. The expense of printing the coupons is much less in comparison to the cost of changing the packaging. The placing of the ticket or coupon inside the plastic wrap has the advantage that it renders it less likely to be removed by the consumer who does not purchase the item. This has been found to be a particular problem in the past. Accordingly, there has been a need for an apparatus which would automatically apply or place these coupons over the package.